jacob_waymans_creepypasta_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness
The Nightmare Begins Hi! My name is Fletcher. I like going to every Six Flags location in the US. The one I mostly researched was Six Flags New Orleans. The park was formerly known as Jazzland until it was bought by Six Flags. My favorite attraction in the park was Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness. It was a dark ride which was popular among the guests until Hurricane Katrina flooded the entire park. The sign of Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness was completely gone, and the animatronics were either destroyed or stolen, so they disappeared. One day, I asked my mom if we could go to New Orleans for a vacation. She needed a break from working in a cash register in Target, so she said Yes. Six Flags New Orleans It took a long time to drive to New Orleans, until we stopped in a park none other than Six Flags. The park was covered in graffiti and some parts of the attractions were destroyed from the hurricane. Then, I found Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness, completely empty and destroyed. I saw Jocco, but he looked a little more tattered. He's showing an animatronic arm and also wears a jester's costume with a green mask. he has Sonic.exe looking eyes and a really deformed face. He was holding a knife covered in blood and mucus. His teeth became sharp and he started chasing me throughout the park. After a short chase, he disappeared. but I can still hear his voice in my head, cackling loudly. The Attraction Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness ran from 2000 to 2005 in Six Flags New Orleans. Guests could board one of the five four person vehicles armed with laser guns used to defend New Orleans from Jocco's forces. He orders his crew of the undead to destroy Mardi Gras by stealing gold from New Orleans for a private Mardi Gras parade. The attraction was destroyed by Hurricane Katrina and was never heard of again. After the vacation The vacation was over, and my mother and I went back to Gonzales. and when I was watching The Lion King on my TV, I heard a cackle of Jocco in my house. Didn't I leave Six Flags already? I also heard screaming from my mother. I went to her room to see if she was ok, but she was brutally murdered. I saw a hole in her back, and a knife on her hand. I saw Jocco sneaking out of my house, and he had blood on his costume. The last thing I saw from him was writing on the walls saying "Come back to New Orleans." The End A lot of people were going to Six Flags New Orleans to go urban exploring or to make movies, and the people were also watching the POV Video of Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness on Youtube. Jocco can normal, but still evil, and on 3 AM after reading this, He will stalk you when you sleep. Category:Stories